hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
America/Canada
America/Canada is a relatively popular incestuous pairing involving the characters of America and Canada. The pairing is sometimes called AmeriCan or AmeCan, taken from the first few letters of their nation names (Ame'rica and '''Can'ada). However, some fans also refer to this pairing as '''Brotalia, USCan, Americest, and Matfred. The First Meeting The first meeting of the brothers first appeared in the original webcomic when England decided it was time for the two to meet. When the two finally did meet, America decided he got bored of Canada and left. In a comic strip, Canada is shown on top of America's head while both were riding Kumajirou. Modern Times After getting beat by Cuba again, Canada decided to go tell America off. When he finally confronts him, however, he finds America holding a chainsaw. Not wanting to anger him, Canada mumbles through his rant and starts talking about things like the weather. America suddenly turns towards him with the chainsaw running, and Canada stutters something about being best friends. America tries to explain that he couldn't hear him over the chainsaw, but Canada cuts him off with his "best buddy" rant. One day, Canada whines to Kumajirou about never getting noticed. For once, Kumajirou actually remembers Canada's name, and explains that he should find something to show that he's Canada. Taking his advice, he paints a maple leaf on his forehead. He goes to show-off to America, who suddenly smashes a sticker of the American flag over his maple leaf. When Canada asks what happened, America tells him he "Just got awesome is all". Once, America asked Canada to play a game of catch with him. Canada agrees, telling America to "do your worst", before getting hit in the face with a baseball. When he complains it's too fast, he gets hit in the groin. After that, every time he complained, America would agree to throw it slower, only to end up hitting Canada on some other part of his body. Eventually, Canada gets fed up with him, and yells at him to "take things slowly for a change". In response, America tells him that he's "just way too slow". Canada proceeds to "beat" him (when all he's doing is throwing his fists at him while America blocks). America gets angry at Canada for not being able to do something he asked of him, in turn angering Canada, who yells back at him, saying he's not his handyman. Both of them proceed to rant at each other, calling each other "crazy" and "stupid", citing every fault. Eventually, America runs out of things to list, while Canada still continues with his own rant. Three hours later, England has to stop Canada, as by this point America has been reduced to tears. When Canada complained to America about how the English and French people in his country just wouldn't get along, America pulls him over to the window, showing him his own house, telling him that since he has so many different kinds of people living there, he doesn't have as many of those problems. He then suggests that Canada trying opening his house more. After that, Canada opens his doors to immigrants, hoping they'll all be able to eat potato casserole together. Instead, he winds up with a horde of students from China's and Korea's houses. Other Strips In Comic Diary 11, Canada decides to clean up his house during the holidays. When he asks Kumajirou to move so he could vacuum, he notices his long eyelashes. He ends up sitting there the whole weekend, thinking about how Kumajirou's eyelashes are so cute. When he tells America, he laughs, saying, "Isn't that a great weekend for someone like you?" In Magnificent Canada's Traveler's Journal and I'll be the King of Adventure too, one day, America reads on the adventures of the man who discovered the land of legend, "Canada", while at the same time, eating pancakes at Canada's house. When he finishes reading, he proclaims that he too will discover this land called "Canada". When Canada offers him some coffee, America freaks, yelling, "It's Canadaaaa!!" Canada ignores all this, and asks if he wants some maple syrup in his coffee, as well. Fan Speculations Fans may pair these two together due to their relationship in real life. They share the longest undefended border, each other's most important trading partners, best allies (including NAFTA, and the lesser-known NORAD, a merged airforce. It should be noted that Canadian and American troops often train together) and a long history. Despite not having an official 'special relationship', the relations of the two are one of the most internationally recognized, and one of the.most beneficial - despite having merged on many different fields, the two continue to remain Sovereign States. The relationship between the two country's leaders, both past and present, have been famously close - for example, Chrétien and Clinton were golfing partners, while Harper and Obama have been known to make hockey bets. It is hinted of America's closeness in relations with Canada in the manga, with him being the one Canada is seen with the most. Moments Published Manga *'Magnificent Canada's Traveler's Journal' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'I'll be the King of Adventure too, one day' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly!' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly!' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 11' Category:Fanon Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing with Canada Category:Homosexual Pairings